Harry Potter y La Orden del León
by fawkes2607
Summary: Capitulo 9 UP: La Cámara del Fénix .... Una nueva sala, cambios en nuestros protagonistas ¿Quienes son RUB y ZAFIRO? ... pesimo summary ... HHr, ROOC, NG, LF!
1. Adios Privet Drive y hola Amor

* * *

Harry Potter y los deseos 

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, solo les pertenecen a la fantastica J.K.Rowling y esto lo hago si fines lucrativos.

""-Pensamientos personajes

(guiones)-parlamento original

* * *

Capitulo 1: Sorpresas 

-¡POTTER!-gritó Tío Vernon desde la cocina del numero 4 de Privet Drive-¡LA CENA ESTÁ SERVIDA!-

* * *

------ Flash Back -----------

Un chico bien parecido, con dos esmeraldas como ojos, lentes, pelo color negro azabache. Y una maldita cicatriz que lo marcó de por vida, estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

" Por que tendré que tener esto"-Pensaba Harry Potter, tocándose la cicatriz con forma de rayo de su frente"Por que tengo que arriesgar la vida de todo el que me quiere o protege, por que seré tan desdichado. Primero ese maldito engendro de Voldemort mata a mis padres y luego Sirius, mi padrino, cae en ese maldito velo-Así siguió pensando en estas cosas, pero en especial en una amiga que no se la podía sacar de la mente,-Hermione-susurró Harry-como te extraño-siguió hablando, pero un grito lo interrumpió.

-------- Fin Flash Back -------

* * *

¡POTTER!-gritó Tío Vernon -O no tendré que verle la cara a Tío Vernon pensando en cómo sacarme de aquí"

-LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA

-VOY

Harry salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras, cuando estaba a punto de sentarse en la mesa sonó el timbre de la casa.

- Potter, vé y abre

- Si Tío Vernon- dijo Harry, y fue hacia la puerta , al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Harry- dijo una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color

- Her...mio...ne ¿qué...qué ha...haces a...aquí?- preguntó un de pronto tartamudo Harry

Estoy muy bien gracias – dijo un poco enojada – ah y estoy acá para venir a buscarte-dijo secamente

-Eemm, lo siento Mione, pero mellevé una gran sorpresa al verte aquí, si lo sé soy untonto, pero no te pongas así por mi preciosa – dijo Harry "Diablos eso se supone que lo debería haber pensado"- a Harry se le dibujó una sonrisa en su cara al ver que Hermione se ponía roja.

- Mamá ¿ Oíste lo que Potter le dijo? – susurró Dudley a su madre que estaba viendo esa escena junto a Tío Vernon y Dudley.

- Si hijo si escuché-

- Parece que Potter consiguió novia – dijo Dudley lo bastante alto para que Hermione y Harry lo escucharan, ante este comentario, los dos nombrados se pusieron muy rojos.

-Parece hijo, que Potter consiguió novia antes que tu – el comentario de Tío Vernon pareció herir a Dudley y este miró a Harry con odio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hermione y rió por lo bajo

¿ qué pasa Mione, de qué te ríes? – le susurró Harrry

- Date vuelta y mira a tu primo – Harry lo hizo y no pudo evitar reír – Piensa que tú y yo somos novios

- Si que risa. Harry ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

- Sí claro, las que quieras Mione-

- Está bien, pero primero entremos-

¿ ah? Si, claro – Entraron y se sentaron en el sillón (N/A: Los Dursley siguen viéndolos, si que son metiches xD)

- Harry ¿por qué me dices Mione? – preguntó una totalmente roja Hermione

- Emmm... es... que...- " diablos que le digo ahora para qu no se de cuenta de cuanto la amo, en que te metiste Potter" – Pensó Harry- Emmm...es...que...es...para...acortar el nombre...si para eso...creo- "Uff de la que me salvé"

Ah – respondió una desilusionada Hermione- Entonces ¿por qué me dijiste preciosa?

" Rayos de esta no me salvo, dile la verdad Potter, si eso es lo que haré la verdad"- Emmm... Mione quieres acompañarme a guardar las cosas en mi baúl?

Si Harry, pero ahora respondeme – dijo Hermione con su tipico tono autoritario "ime dime respondeme por favor"

-Arriba te respondo – le susurro al oído, ante esto Hermione asintió – Vamos a Guardar mis cosas en mi baúl, hoy me voy – les dijo a sus tíos, estos asintieron.

-Pero no te demores mucho- les dijo tío Vernon, pero estos no lo escucharon, porque ya estaban subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación de Harry este se sentó en la cama.

- Mira Mione te dije eso porque lo pienso, porque lo creo, porque lo siento, Hermione no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mi guardarme esto durante estos 3 años, pero ya no puedo mas.

-Harry a que te refieres?

-Hermione te amo, te amo por como eres, te amo por lo que muestras, te amo por lo que me das, por tu amistad incondicional, creo que te amo desde tercero donde me ayudaste a salvar a Sirius, lo confirme en cuarto donde fuiste la unica que no se separo de mi y que creyo lo que yo decía, y en quinto con Umbridge afirme este amor hacia ti, cuando te llegó la maldición de aquel mortifago y caiste inconsciente sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba, tu Hermione eres mi pilar, eres quien me trae a tierra, eres mi todo Hermione.

-Harry...-

-Calmate deja terminar, yo se que tu amas a Ron y yo no te puedo arriesgar asi, tengo que librarme de este sentimiento que me mata por dentro.

-Harry, callate y escucha, yo tambien te amo y mucho y nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti – luego de este comentario se fundieron en un dulce y timido beso que sello su unión.

Fin del primer capítulo !

Reviews!


	2. Casa Granger

Capítulo 2 : La casa Granger

- Harry te amo tanto – dijo Hermione

- Yo también mi niña – dijo Harry – Mione¿Tú me quieres cierto?

- Por supuesto tonto, mas que a mi vida

- Mmm, Hermione, creo que los apodos hay que mejorarlos – dijo riendo Harry - jajajajajaja

- ja ja ja – reía Hermione -, pero Harry ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

- Mira Hermione – de pronto Harry se puso serio – Nosotros nos amamos ¿cierto?

- Si, por lo menos yo si, ja ja ja – rió Hermione

- Yo también te quiero mucho, es decir, te amo mucho – rectificó al ver el ceño fruncido de Hermione

- Si, ya, está bien- sonrió

- Hermione – Harry se puso nervioso – Emmmm ... ¿quisierrasserrmimomia?

- ¿ qué ? – preguntó Hermione – No, no te entendí, disculpa Harry – un poco arrepentida

- No te preocupes, ahora si te digo bien , es que estaba un poco nervioso – rió Harry, pero de repente se puso muy serio – Hermione, te amo mucho, y me harías muy feliz si aceptaras ser mi novia – dijo Harry en tono seguro

-¿ Es una proposición? – preguntó sorprendida

- Ehhh...si...claro...bue...

Hermione no lo dejó terminar, porque se abalanzó sobre Harry besándolo muy apasionadamente, beso que Harry respondió sin reclamar, al cabo de unos minutos más de besarse, se separaron a regañadientes, pero sus pulmones reclamaban aire.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó un Harry sonriendo

- ¿Tu que crees? – respondió segura y fue seguido por un beso

- ¿Es un si?

Hermione lo besó de nuevo

- ¿si, si, SI – gritó Harry, mientras tomaba a Hermione de la cintura y la empezaba a dar vueltas, pero un grito interrumpió el mejor momento de sus vidas

-¿QUÉ PASA POTTER? – gritó Tío Vernon – BAJA YA RAPIDO

- ESTA BIEN – gritó Harry -, lo siento amor¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Harry

- Claro vamos cariño – Harry asintió - ¿ Harry por qué asientes?

- Es que ese apodo si me gusta ja ja ja ja ja –rió Harry y contagió a Hermione. Pararon de reírse y Hermione le dice a Harry

- ¿Vamos mejor? – a esto Harry asintió

Bajaron las escaleras con el baúl en el bolsillo (N/A: Harry ya había hecho y ordenado el baúl y Hermione lo encogió con un permiso que Dumbledor le consiguió) y llegaron al vestíbulo.

- Adiós, me voy a la casa de mi novia – dijo Harry a los Dursley, que estaban en el comedor – Ah, y no vuelvo hasta las próxima vacaciones de verano – dicho esto, salió de la casa de los Dursley y caminó con Hermione de la mano, pero ninguno se dio cuenta que alguien los vigilaba de muy cerca.

Caminaron alrededor de 15 minutos y se detuvieron en un parque y se sentaron en una banca y se empezaron a besar. La persona escondida miró con cierta ternura a la joven pareja.

- Sabía que estos dos terminarían juntos -

Pasaron varios minutos y terminaron de besarse

- Te amo – le susurró Harry a Hermione en el oído

- Yo también – le respondió – Harry, creo que deberíamos ir a mi casa -

- Si, creo que tienes razón, como siempre – le susurró Harry, ante esto Hermione se sonrojó - Vamos

- Ehh... si...claro

La pareja entrelazó sus manos y emprendieron camino rumbo a la casa Granger. Después de otros 15 minutos de caminata llegaron a la casa.

- Bueno Harry, llegamos- dijo Hermione parándose en la entrada – ésta es mi humilde casa.

- Yo la encuentro muy bonita – dijo Harry

- Oh, gracias amor – le dio un piquito – entremos, o te dará una gripe bien fuerte – dijo con voz autoritaria, pero a la vez dulce.

- Está bien mamá – le dio un piquito y entraron.

La casa no era pequeña, pero tampoco es taan grande. Era una casa normal. En el primer piso estaba una cocina, un comedor con una mesa donde caben 8 personas y un living (N/A: Es como una sala de estar xD) con un sillón largo donde caben 3 personas, dos sillones más, pero para una sola persona cada uno, un televisor y un estereo, una biblioteca con muchos libros, los cuales la mitad, eran mágicos, los cuales, creía Harry, debían esconder cuando recibían visitas Mugles.

- Amor, tu casa es fantástica – exclamó Harry sorprendido y sonriendo

- Gracias cariño – dijio Hermione abrazándolo.

- ¡A ver! – dijo Robert Granger que bajaba las escaleras junto con su esposa Jane Granger

- Si¿cómo es eso de "amor" y "cariño"? – preguntó la señora Granger con el ceño fruncido

- Mamá, papá, hola – dijo Hermione abrazándolos – El es Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo y ...

- Su novio – intervino Harry – Buenas noches señores Granger, gracias por recibirme acá

- Hola Harry, no te preocupes es un gusto dijo Jane (N/A: La señora Granger, así le voy a poner xD) mientras le daba un abrazo con inmenso cariño, pero de un cariño maternal, algo que sólo había sentido con la señora Weasley.

-i Harry, no eres molestia, es un placer tenerte aquí, ah y bienvenido a la familia – dijo el señor Granger abrazándolo y palmeándolo en la espalda

- Eeeeem...gacias – Harry se dio vuelta para mirar a Hermione y dijo – Hermione es lo mas preciado que tengo y no aguantaría perderla. Porque la amo mucho, mas que a mi propia vida – ante este comentario Hermione se sonrojó

- Harry ¿ya cenaste? – preguntó Jane

- No, no he comido nada – dijo Harry un poco avergonzado

- Ah, no te preocupes, ve con Hermione a arreglar tu habitación, aunque ya está arreglada - Harry lo miró extrañado – por Dumbledor, no te preocupes, guarda ya tu ropa y luego los 2 bajan a cenar – dijo Jane

Estos asintieron, subieron las escaleras y entraron en la habitación.

- Harry ¿ese no es pig? – preguntó Hermione

- Si, si es – Harry tomó la carta y la leyó.

_Querido Harry:_

_- Hola amigo como estas, yo estoy bien. Te quedan solo 2 días para tus 17, serás mayor de edad, ya podras hacerle conjuros a tu primo ese._

_Has visto a Hermione, yo no, pero este año planeo declararme, tu sabes que la amo._

_Ojalá que nos veamos pronto._

_Se despide_

_Ron Weasley_

_PD: Ginny te manda saludos, esta es tu oportunidad_

_Adiós._

Ante esto Harry y Hermione se abrazaron.

Gracias por los reviews!

Aios


	3. la profecia

Capìtulo 3: "La Profecía"

Después de estar abrazados un buen tiempo se separaron y Harry vió como caían la lágrimas a su novia

-Harry ¿qué le hiciste a Hermy? – dijo Robert enfadado (N/A: Harry y Hermione habían bajado a cenar y luego leyeron la carta en presencia de los señores Granger)

-No papá Harry no me ha hecho nada malo – dijo Hermione – lean esto – y les entrego la carta.

Los señores Granger se quedaron boquiabiertos

-Nosotros conversaremos esto arriba – anunció Harry

Los señores Granger solo asintieron. Harry y Hermione subieron a la habitación de Harry

-¿qué hacemos ahora? Ya vis... – Hermione no pudo continuar, ya que Harry le puso un dedo en sus labios

-Yo se que haremos – dijo Harry -, pero primero quiero que me respondas algo

¿qué?

-Hermione ¿te casarias conmigo al final de este año? – preguntó Harry

-Por supuesto amor – Hermione se acercó y lo besó – nadie ni nada nos separará

-Gracias y el plan es... (los dejo en suspenso jajajaja)

-Excelente plan Harry – dijo Hermione besándola -, pero hay un problema

-¿cuál?

-Mis padres, no se como reaccionaran ante esta noticia – Hermione parecia preocupada

-No te preocupes amor, yo les dire hoy mismo – dijo Harry muy seguro

-Está bien, pero yo te acompaño

Bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a los señores Granger. Harry se armó de valor y habló

-Sres. Granger quiero, o sea queremos hablar con ustedes

-Si claro Harry ¿que sucede?

-Sra. Granger – miro a Jane – señor Granger – volteó a ver a Robert – Mione y yo nos casaremos el próximo año

Ante esto los padres se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero reaccionaron y los felicitaron

-¡Felicitaciones! – dijo Jane -, pero ¿no creen que es muy luego?

- Nos amamos mucho y no perderemos mas tiempo del que hemos perdido, a demás nos conocemos hace 6 años y todas nuestras manías y esas cosas – dijeron sonriendo

-Bien, por nosotros no hay ningún problema – dijo Robert

-si, cuenten con nosotros en lo que quieran – Jane se acerco a la joven pareja y los abrazó

-Pero ¿qué van a hacer con su amigo Ron?

-No te preocupes papá, Harry y yo lo tenemos todo planeado, pero pasemos al comedor a comer que me muero de hambre – dijo Hermione que iba al comedor. Los demas rieron y la siguieron.

La cena paso muy tranquila. Hermione y Jane planeaban la boda, mientras Harry y Robert hablaban sobre deportes tanto muggles como mágicos. Al terminar la cena subieron cada uno a su habitación, despidiéndose con un beso y se acostaron con una sorisa.

Pero Harry tuvo una pesadilla donde en el dia de su boda Voldemort atacaba y mataba a todos los invitados, incluyendo a Herminio.

Despertó sobresaltado y pensó que solo era una pesadilla

- solo una pesadilla pero de todos modos no dejare que pase

Después de esto se durmió y no tuvo pesadillas durante el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente despertó sobresaltado, porque sintiño como alguien se acostaba a su lado. Miró y lo que vió lo dejó mui tranquilo.

- Hola amor – dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- Hola bebe ¿cómo amaneciste? – dijo Hermione y lo beso

- Mas que bien. Asi me gustaría despertar cada dia - sonrieron

- Que bueno, pero hoy cuidaremos a mi prima pequeña porque mis padres tienen que ir al trabajo

- No importa, asi nos acostumbraremos a los niños – dijo Harry con una sorisa picara

- Ja, ja – rió sarcásticamente – todavía no, ya bañate que llegaran en cualquier momento

- Ok

Se metió a bañar y para sorpresa de la chica se demoró solo 10 minutos. Cuando bajó Hermione acababa de servir el desayuno. Harry se sentó al frente de Hermione. La miró y comenzó a reír

- ¿de que te ríes?

- es que parecemos casados – rió Harry

- Ja chistoso – dijo sarcásticamente – no te acostumbres – dijo seria, pero se rió por la cara que puso Harry – Oh, luego hablamos.

Estaban a punto de empezar a comer y sonó el timbre, Hermione fue a abrir y se encontró con sus tíos y su prima

- ¡Hola Hermy! – gritó Hellen

- Hola Hellen ¿cómo estas?

Hellen es una niña de 11 años recién cumplidos pelos lisos y castaños y ojos de color verde esmeralda como los de Harry.

- Muy bien – dijo Hellen pasando

- Entren por favor – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a sus tíos

- No Hermy, gracias pero nos tenemos que ir – y se fueron

Cuando Hermione entró no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

- Que chistosa! Rescátame de esta bestia!

- Primo no soy bestia, soy Hellen, la bruja Hellen.

Hermione paro de reir

- ¿qué dijiste? – preguntó harry

- que soy bruja, me llegó una carta de Hogwarts diciéndome que el 1º de septiembre tengo que ir al tren con Hermy

- ¿por qué no me dijiste que tu prima era bruja?

- Por que NO se puede decir – Hermione miró fríamente a Hellen

- ¿Harry tu eres mago? – preguntó hellen

- Si hellen

- Aaaah, genial tu me enseñarás hechizos – dijo Hellen alegremente

- si, Hellen claro – dijo sonriendo.

Asi pasaron toda la mañana conversando sobre el mundo mágico. Y después de almorzar y por las interminables insistencias de Hellen jugaron a las escondidas. Pero de pronto Hellen llegó con una extraña esfera. Hellen se la llevo a Harry y Hermione que se estaban besando en un rincón. Hellen tosió levemente y Harry al sentir la toz se separo muy rojo de Hermione y miro a Hellen.

- ¿qué pasa Hellen? – preguntó Harry colorado

- Mmmmmm... se supone que me deberían estar cuidándome y dándome de comer a mi y no comerse entre ustedes – y solto una carcajada

- ¿ que quieres Hellen? – Hermione parecia que iba a estallar de la vergüenza

- no te enojes Hermy, solo queria decirles que me encontre esto – y les mostro las esfera.

Harry y Hermione al verla se pusieron serios y se miraron entre si.

-¿de donde la sacaste? – pregunto Hermione preocupada

-estaba en tu pieza ¿qué es? – preguntó curiosa

-una profecía, Hermione ve a buscar pluma y pergamino y tu Hellen quedate ahí y entregame la esfera – dijo Harry serio

-si Harry – dijo temerosa

Al cabo de 5 minutos Hermione llega con l encargo

-apartense – dijo Harry y quebro la profecía

De pronto una voz resono

_"La batalla final se acerca_

_y el elegido esta muy triste_

_pero en el ultimo minuto_

_de su cumpleaños numero 17_

_los asesinados por la varita del mal_

_reviviran para apoyar al elegido en esta cruel lucha,_

_asi los que lo desfiaron 3 veces y murieron la noche de Halloween,_

_el inocente que murió por estar en el lugar equivocado_

_y el mejor amigo del padre que atraveso el velo_

_reviviran y seran clave junto con 2 personas mas_

_para la lucha contra la oscuridad"_

Después de esto no se escuchaba nada mas que el canto de las aves. Hellen estaba impresionada y Harry y Hermione impactados, en la cabeza de estos resonaban las palabras "reviviran"

* * *

olaaaa!

Lamento mucho el atraso pero ya saben el colegio,tareas,pruebas,etc... y too eso pos y la imaginacion no llegaba xD

Gracias x los reviews y ahora en los reviews les gustaria que lo hiciera con accion

eso aDiiio! fawkes26


	4. Regreso a Casa

Contestación de reviews 

Primera contestación

**_Shadim:_ _Hola fawkes2607  
queremos otro capi, queremos otro capi... (soy muy pesada por eso insisto ;) no te me enojes ;)_**

_No me enojo, es genial que quieras otro cap. Se nota que te ha gustado_

**La historia esta de muerte. El unico pero que le pongo es que los capis son muy cortitos.**

_Lo siento, pero ya ves lo que dicen, lo bueno viene en frasco chico, además se pondrán mas emocionantes_

_**Espero que actualizes pronto**_

_Iio igual xD_

_Saludos para ti y gracias sigue leyendo_

**_Pedro: esta bueno siguelo_**

_Eeeem gracias, sigue leyendo aDiio!_

**_Jim:_ _hola me gusta mucho tu fic_**

_Muchas gracias_

_**y espero que lo actualices lo mas pronto posible hasta luego**_

_jajaja todos me dicen lo mismo aDiio!_

**_allisson-potter_: _hola, me encanta tu fic y la pareja de harry y hermione mas_**

_Gracias y a mi igual no soporto a los ron/Hermione y Harry/ginny_

**Actualiza pronto pliz y porfa que la amistad de Harry, ron y Hermione no se termine enamora al pelirrojo de otra( es solo un consejo)**

_Trataré y lo único que te digo es SIGUE LEYENDO! Cuídate ii aDiio!_

Gracias por todos lo reviews, los antiguos creo que se han solucionado sus dudas!

* * *

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es MÍO, NADA! Todo de J.K.Rowling (MIO LA HISTORIA NO LOS PERSONAJES)

Que comience la historia!

* * *

_**Capítulo 4:**_ _Regreso a casa_

Esa noche Harry se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en la cara, pensando en que sus padres y Sirius revivirían. Esa noche tuvo una vision.

* * *

**VISION:**

_-"Oh Voldemort, este será tu fin – decía Harry de la visión(N/A: Todos los que nombre serán de la visión)_

_-jajaja tu y cuantos mas – rió Voldemort_

_- Nosotros – contestaron 5 voces mas_

_-Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna ¿listos? – dijo Harry, estos asintieron_

_-ustedes no van a derrotar a mi gran ejercito – dicho esto aparecieron 50 mortífagos_

_-Que gran ejército Tom ¿te muestro el del bien?_

_-¿cuál¿estos 5 inútiles? – rio Voldemort_

_Se escuchó un grito_

_-Orden del fénix – era Albus Dumbledor y apareció un fénix del porte de la marca tenebrosa que estaba en el cielo de ahí salieron: McGonagall, Snape, Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kinsgley Shackelbolt el profesor Flitwick, Mundungus Fletcher, Amos Diggory, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Bill, Charley, el señor Lovegood, Frank Longbottomb y Alice Longbottom._

_-O no la maldita Orden del Fénix – gruñó Voldemort_

_-Orden del león – gritó Harry, esto sorprendió a todos, en especial el gran león del porte de la marca tenebrosa y el fénix. Aparecieron Ron, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Neville, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Colin,y Dennis Creevey, Fred, George, Cedric Diggory, Remus Lupin, Sirius, Lily, James, Sue, Susan._

_-A luchar- gritaron todos"

* * *

_

Harry durmió muy placidamente esa noche, hasta que un golpe lo despertó.

-¡Harry ¡ rápido, los mortífagos vienen para acá - gritó Remus

- ¿ Y Hermione y Hellen ¿

-Ya están a salvo, se fueron con Tonks y Kinsgley, rápido al traslador, - dijo Remus señalando un trozo de periódico.

Tocaron el periódico y Harry sintió el típico jalón en el ombligo y en instantes llegaron al sitio que quería llegar Remus. Si, Hogwarts el hogar de Harry, bueno mas precisamente la sala multipropósitos. Harry recordó lo que decía Hermione : " Es imposible que alguien se pueda aparecer en Hogwarts, ya que blablabla.." Harry rió al recordar esto

-¿qué te pasa Harry, por qué ríes? – preguntó Remus

-Nada es que recordé algo que Hermione siempre dice – Remus lo miró pícaramente y Harry se sonrojó – hey Remus ¿cómo nos aparecimos aquí? Se supone que no se puede transportar aquí en Hogwarts.

-Mmmmm trucos, - silencio – oh Harry sabes que hay algunas cosas que no puedes saber, ya sabes ...

-Son asuntos de la orden – lo interrumpió Harry – esto me está cansando – Remus solo sonrió.

-Aquí están los Weasley, Luna, Neville y por supuesto TODOS los Granger – dijo Remus resaltando la palabra "todo", Harry se puso demasiado rojo,

-Y tu ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Asuntos de la orden – dijo Remus - Harry, Harry, Harry, alguien tenía que cuidarlos en el trayecto de Privet Drive a la casa de Hermione

- aaaaaaah – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, pero su cara cambió a una de tristeza - ¿dijiste todos los Weasley?

-oooh Harry ¿qué paso¿quieres contarle al viejo Lunático, se que no soy ni Sirius, ni tu padre, pero te quiero como si fueras mi hijo – sonrió

-Si lo se y si te lo contaré – Harry le contó todos los detalles desde que Hermione lo fue a buscar hasta el sueño

-guau que sueño y con respecto a la carta de Ron y Ginny se me hace muy raro, ya que han estado 1 semana aquí junto con Neville y Luna y he visto a Ron MUY cerca de Luna y a Ginny MUY cerca de Neville – recalcando las palabras "muy".

-Guau que extraño

-Solo te digo una cosa

-¿qué? – inquirió Harry

-A tu padre y a tu madre les pasó lo mismo.

-¿CÓMO? – preguntó, es decir gritó Harry (N/A: que carácter de este niño ¿no? . )

-Si mira, James estaba muy enamorado de Lily y Lily de él, pero a Sirius, aunque no lo creas – agrego viendo la cara de asombro de Harry – le gustaba Lily, y a otra merodeadora... – Harry iba a decir algo pero Remus lo interrumpió – es otra historia, luego te la cuento, - le sonrió – bueno, aaam ¿dónde quedé? A si se llamaba Sue y le gustaba James, y bueno lo mismo que a ti.

-¿y como lo resolvieron? – quiso saber

-Lo enfrentaron, claro que Sirius y Sue se enojaron con James y Lily respectivamente, pero se enamoraron de otras personas.

-¿quiénes? – inquirió Harry

-Yo y otra merodeadora llamada Susan

-Ojalá nos pase eso – dijo Harry tristemente

-No te preocupes, se arreglaran – y lo abrazó

Harry respondió el abrazó y se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Remus abrió la puerta y una multitud gritó

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – a Harry se le había olvidado que hoy era su cumpleaños numero 17. Estaban todos .los que conocía, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape (N/A: si Snape, ya verán porqué), Molly Weasley, Arthur, Bill, Charley, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Jane, Robert, Hellen, Ron, Ginny y por supuesto Hermione. Esta corrió a abrazarlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños bebé – le susurró al oído

-Gracias amor – le respondió Harry. Hermione acercó sus labios a los de Harry y los besó. Todos aplaudieron, Harry y Hermione se voltearon y se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron y se sonrojaron. Los ojos de Ron y Ginny se volvieron negros y solo él, Hermione y Dumbledore se dieron cuenta de esto. Harry buscó con la mirada a Dumbledore y este le devolvió una mirada de preocupación.

Ginny y ron corrieron hasta ellos, Ginny le pegó una bofetada a Hermione y ron un fuerte golpe a Harry.

Y salieron corriendo. Neville siguió a Ginny y Luna a Ron.

Fin del tercer capítulo.

Está bien, tomatazos para mi, se que me demoré mucho! Pero he tenido muxo colegio.

Reviews por favor felicitaciones, howlers, tomatasos, cualquier cosa quiero llegar a los 20 si por favor

ADiio.Fawkes26

* * *

Segunda contestación de reviews

**_Belén: esta divinisima la historia_**

_Gracias_

_**belenchy  
muchos besos muaks :))**_

_Igualmente besos, cuidate aDiio!_

**_Acam: ah me gusta MUCHO! _**  
**_porfavor continualo pronto!_**

_Gracias, si ya lo continue aDiio sigue leyendo!_

**_Mickelodeon: muy bueno, t felicito,_**

_Gracias me hace muy bien leer eso_

_**solo k vas 1 pòko rapido kon la historia, tomatelo kon mas kalma, k no ay prisa...**_

_Bueno tomaré en cuenta esto, lo siento si esto los complica, entiéndame mi primera vez_

**no tardes muxo en aktualizar  
1 saludo  
MIKELODEON**

_Ya actualice, saludos para ti, gracias aDiio_


	5. Regreso a Casa Parte 2

**Capítulo 5:** Regreso a Casa Parte 2

* * *

SsssssSsssssS

-Ginny espera – gritó Neville mientras la perseguía por los pasillos, cuando al fin la pilló, la volteó y se sorprendió de lo que vió – Ginny tus ojos – dijo cuando los vió negros, pero cuando dijo esto volvieron a la normalidad.

-Neville ¿qué hacemos acá, deberíamos ir donde Harry y Hermione están apunto de llegar – exclamó muy emocionada,

Neville dejó pasar este incidente, pero le preocuparon los ojos de Ginny.

* * *

SsssssSsssssS

-Ron, Ron – que rápido corre este hombre – pensó Luna, pero lo alcanzó en el lago. Ron miraba fijamente el lago, Luna se fijó en él y vió que los ojos de Ron estaban negros.

-Ron, tus ojos – le dijo Luna, pero se volvieron normales al instantes, Luna se extraño de esto.

-Lunita ¿por qué no estamos con Harry y Hermione, vamos, corre – y corrió hacia adentro. Luna decidió pasar por alto ese percance, pero sabía que no todo iba a ser igual.

SsssssSsssssS

* * *

Adentro, en el cumpleaños de Harry todos habían decidido pasar por alto ese percance, pero Harry, Hermione y Dumbledore sabían que no sería un año tranquilo, pero por ahora disfrutarían

Para el cumpleaños de Harry le regalaron varias cosas, Arthur, Molly y Ginny un uniforme completo de quidditch de los Chudley Cannons, Bill una alcancía de Gringotts, Charley una colección de uñas de dragones, Fred y George sortilegios Weasley, Luna un libro llamado _"Las mejores jugadas de buscadores",_ Neville un libro sobre plantas acuáticas, en esto Harry sonrió ya que se acordaba de su prueba de el torneo de los 3 magos, Ron una snitch plateada, los Granger una tenida muggle que era polera, pantalón y chaleco, Lupin y Tonks un raro libro y le dijo – tu papá tenía esto, nunca nos contó de que se trataba, pero el lo leía con muchas ganas – Snape (N/A: si un suceso, ya verán porque ) un juego de pociones con instrucciones para hacer pociones como multijugos y amortienta (N/A: creo que se escribe así), Dumbledor y McGonagall un paquete que contenía una carta que decía que lo abriera solo con Hermione y el regalo de Hermione era un colgante en forma de corazón muy raro que decía Hermione Granger y abajo H y H y Hermione le mostró el suyo que era lo mismo solo que en vez de poner Hermione ponía Harry

-¿amor, de donde lo sacaste? – le preguntó Harry

-Por ahí – rió Hermione y lo besó sin dejarlo replicar, pero Harry sabía que no iba a conseguir mucha información así que no siguió.

Cuando esto sucedió a Harry y Hermione lo rodeó una aura roja para Harry y azul para Hermione, pero solo se dieron cuenta Dumbledore y Lupin.

La fiesta continuó y los Granger y los Weasleys (N/A: sí todos ) junto con Luna y Neville, cerca de las 3 de la tarde, se fueron a la madriguera y Dumbledore llamó a Harry y Hermione

-Vayan a dejar sus cosas a la sala común, la contraseña es fénix oscuro, a y me gustan los caramelos longuilinguos – dicho esto se fue.

-¿qué quiso decir con que le gustan los caramelos longuilinguos? – preguntó Hermione

-Nada quiere que vayamos a su oficina, realmente ya se por qué – dijo Harry

-¿tu crees que fue por los ojos de Ron y Ginny? – preguntó Hermione dudosa

-Yo creo que sí, pero bueno vamos a dejar las cosas, a y además ¿te dolió? – dijo soltando la carcajada

-jajaja que chistoso Potter, pero no veo que a ti te haya hecho cosquillas – ante este comentario Harry enrojeció, y no habló mas.

Llegaron a la sala común dejaron sus cosas y de pronto apareció Dumbledore

-Ah Harry lleva el paquete que te regalé y no te enojes por eso – y desapareció.

-Ves hasta Dumbledore lo dice - y lo abrazó – no te enojes vida, ya vamos y lleva tu paquete. Harry sonrió.

Salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron a la oficina de Dumbledore

_-"caramelos longuilinguos"_ – dijo Harry al llegar a la gárgola

Subieron por las escaleras hasta la oficina de Dumbledore. Harry tocó

-Adelante – dijo Dumbledore.

-Para qué nos quería señor – preguntó Harry

-Esperen, esperen, esperen – se oyó un crujido – ahí viene – seguía el crujido, Harry y Hermione se miraron, no entendían nada de lo que estaba, pero fijaron su fija en el paquete, era un huevo, pero no sabían de que. Se oyó el último crujido y salió volando un hermoso fénix que se poso en el hombro de Harry.

-Esto es mi regalo Harry, bueno en realidad es para los 2 – dijo mirándolos

-cielos gracias profesor – dijo Harry admirando al fénix

-¿profesor Dumbledore, porque yo también? – preguntó Hermione

-Todo a su tiempo señorita Granger – le guiñó un ojo – Bueno se preguntarán que pasó que los hice venir así, no es así señor Potter – dijo Dumbledore sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh¿qué? Ah sí – dijo avergonzado – si ¿por qué estamos aquí, bueno aunque me lo imagino¿es por los ojos de Ron y Ginny? Cierto? – preguntó Harry

-Si, es así Harry, creo que este año nos enfrentaremos mucho más a Voldemort y ustedes tendrán clases especiales – a Hermione le brillaron los ojos

-¿qué tipos de clases? – preguntó emocionada

-Bueno tendrán clases de Oclumancia, Legeremancia, DCAO, Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Artes Oscuras, Magia Antigua, que es magia blanca, y Magia Sin Varita – a Harry le brillaron los ojos tanto como a Hermione, haría sus materias favoritas

-¿Quién hará las clases? – preguntó Harry

-Bueno Encantamientos y DCAO las dará Remus Lupin, Pociones el profesor Snape – Harry hizo una mueca de asco – Transformaciones la profesora McGonagall y las demás yo mismo – Eso los puso muy contentos.

-¿cuándo empiezan estas clases? – preguntó Hermione

-Desde mañana, se quedarán en Hogwarts, y cuando empiecen las clases seguirán con el mismo horario, serán como clases particulares, pueden retirarse.

-Gracias señor – dijo Harry y se retiraron.

Al rato entró Lupin

-hola Albus ¿les dijiste?

-Si todo menos lo otro – dijo Dumbledore

-pero Albus tienes que entender que ya están grandes, acuérdate como se puso james cuando se enteró – dijo Remus

-Lo sé pero les diré antes de entrar a clase.

-Hablando de eso, todavía está en pié el ofrecimiento? – preguntó Remus

-Sí

-Lo tomo

-Lo sabía, bien Remus puedes retirarte

-Adiós Albus

_"ojalá que todavía no ataque, tengo que esperar a que se cumpla la segunda profecía"_ pensó Dumbledore

* * *

Bueno otro cap. La segunda parte y esta es muy necesaria.

**Contestación de reviews**

**_acam: oh pobre de harry y hermione, pero la culpa la tuvieron ron y ginny, no entiendo porque se enojaron si ellos estaban "MUY CONTENTO" con luna y neville (respectivamente claro)...¿quienes son sue¿habia otras mereodadoras? ojalá y puedas escribir mas sobre ellas nn_**

**_hasta el próximo capitulo  
acam_**

_Hola acam:_

_Si pero yo creo que en este cap. te quedó claro porque, ya escribiré, ya escribiré sobre las merodeadoras y sigue leyendo no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa_

_Gracias por leer, cuidate aDiio_

**_cristina moreno:_** **_pero pk...cuenta sisis-...porfis_**

_hola Cris no se que faltó pero ojalá que en este cap te hayas aclarado_

_cuidate aDiio_

**_pedro:_** _**hola fawkes como andas me ha gustado este capitulo pero ha sido un poco corto  
bueno espero el proximo cap**_

_Hola Pedro yo estoy bien y ojalá que tu también, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y creo que será de caps. Cortos. Bueno cuídate aDiio_

**_susiblack:_** _**me encanta countinua pronto**_

_Hola Susi que bueno que te gustó cuidate aDiio_

**_Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Ken...:_** **_SIGUE Q ME ENCANTO!_**

_Gracias sigue leyendo, aDiio

* * *

_

Bueno mi nueva meta es 25 reviews, porsupuesto se puede superar!

Nos vemos, Hasta el próximo capítulo


	6. Reencuentros

Capítulo 6: Reencuentros

* * *

Remus iba muy feliz, cuidaría a Harry impartiendo su clase favorita DCAO y mas encima los merodeadores se volverían a reunir

-Sin contar a la maldita rata – dijo en voz alta poniéndose furioso (N/A Quien no, MATEN A LA RATA ASQUEROSA!), pero chocó con alguien, levantó el rostro y vio que era Snape.

-Lo siento – dijo Severus. Remus se quedó con la boca abierta,

-¿qué dijiste? –

-Que lo siento, escucha Remus se que a ti a Potter y a Black los he tratado muy mal y en especia a el señor Potter chico y a sus amigos, pero quiero remediar esto¿por qué crees que le he regalado todo eso, no es un kit para principiantes, porque sé que el es bueno en pociones, solo le va mas o menos porque yo lo molesto mucho. Pero quiero que sepas, Remus que te quiero pedir disculpas por todo. – Remus lo miró un poco desconfiado, pero notó que sus intenciones eran buenas y le estrechó la mano, Severus por primera vez, sonrió con bondad.

Remus siguió su camino.

* * *

Harry y Herms iban caminando rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor, cada uno en su propio mundo, era como si sus pies los llevaran solos. Herms iba muy preocupada pensando en el por qué el regalo de Dumbledore es para los dos y Harry muy concentrado observando al fénix. Pronto y sin saber como llegaron a la sala común Harry dijo _"fénix oscuro"_ y pasaron, entraron y se sentaron en el sillón. 

Harry rompió el silencio.

-¿qué tienes vida?

-Nada amor, nada, pero no crees extraños que este fénix también me lo halla dado a mí

-No sé, a lo mejor ... no, no lo sé, pero qué importa ¿no? – dijo Harry aminorando la situación, pero no podía no admitir que Herms tenía un poco de razón.

-A lo mejor nos están escondiendo algo ...

-Menos mal que yo soy el paranoico jajajajaja – logró sacar una sonrisita a Herms – oye Herms

-¿qué Harry?

-¿cómo le pondremos al fénix? – preguntó con una sonrisa de un niño con una nueva mascota

-No lo sé ... ¿qué dices?

-Vitfire – algo en la cabeza de los 2 habló muy claro – _No, no me gusta_ - los 2 se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-¿qué has dicho? – preguntó Hermione en voz alta – _no, háblenme en sus mentes, así nos podremos comunicar_. – Hermione lo intentó - _¿porqué no te gusta?_ – para sorpresa de ella, le resultó. – _porque es muy largo_ – _ahh _–

Harry los miraba extrañado, Herms se dio cuenta y le habló

-Harry puedes comunicarte con el fénix hablando con la mente – le dijo Hermione como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-ahhh – la miró extrañado – lo intentaré – _Hola Vitfire_ – para sorpresa de Harry le respondió – _no, no me gusta_ –

- ves Harry te lo dije – le dijo Hermione

-_pero ustedes también se podrán comunicar por las mentes, pero si solo en la conversación estoy yo también_. – les volvió a hablar – _ah ok (Hermione)_ – _a ver... puede ser Vit (Harry)_ – _si ese me gusta a mi (Herms) -__a mi también,_ _desde ahora seré Vit (Vit)_ – _ok (Herms)_ – _y Vit ¿qué haremos ahora? (Harry)_ – _yo creo que ustedes deberían ir a_ _la biblioteca a estudiar las nuevas materias (Vit)_ - _¿y tu cómo sabes? (Harry)_ – _ay ay ay (Vit)_ –_ yo estoy de_ _acuerdo (Herms)_ – y para sorpresa de esta Harry asintió – _yo los acompañaré(Vit)_ – dijo posándose en el hombro de Harry

-Vamos – dijo Harry

Salieron del retrato de la Dama Gorda y se encaminaron a la biblioteca, entraron y buscaron una mesa, pero Hermione se detuvo

-Regreso al tiro – y salió rápido

-_A dónde irá (Vit)_ – _No lo sé (Harry)_ – _Cantaré un poco (Vit)_ – _Está bien (Harry)_

empezó a cantar una bella canción

-_Te gusta cantar ¿no? (Harry)_ – _si, mucho (Vit)_ – de repente Harry empezó a cantar una canción muggle que había oído

**Harry**: **A varios cientos de kilómetros  
puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol  
y siento como un cambio armónico  
va componiendo una canción en mi interior**

Hermione entró a la biblioteca con unas llaves, pero al oír a su novio cantar la canción que tanto le gustaba empezó a cantar también

**Hermione:** **Sé que seguir no suena lógico  
pero no olvido tu perfume mágico  
y en este encuentro telefónico  
he recordado que estoy loco por ti**

**Los dos: Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos**

**Harry: A varios cientos de kilómetros  
tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor**

**Hermione: en cuanto cuelges el teléfono  
se quedará pensando mi corazón**

**Los dos: Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos  
Tan lejos.**

Cuando terminaron se abrazaron y besaron y escucharon el canto de Vit y los aplausos de Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Remus y para sorpresa y alegría de Harry y herms Lily, James, Sirius y Cedric.

-MAMÄ; PAPÄ – gritó Harry y corrió a abrazarlos. Herms los vio y sonrió, pero volteó la mirada y vio a Sirius

-BLACK – corrió a abrazar a Sirius

-GRANGER – la abrazó con fuerza

-Sr Diggory quisiera que me dijera ¿cómo volvieron tan rápido? – preguntó Dumbledore

-no lo sé señor, no lo sé.

* * *

Reviews 

_**acam: vaya soy la primera en dejarte review en este capitulo nn,  
que te puedo decir? me ha ENCANTADO ya entiendo lo de Ginny y Ron, entonces si vas a escribir sobre las mereodaoras? que bien!  
m que mas? a sí dime que utilidad le vas a dar a ese fénix? anda no seas malo y dime si, no creo que me lo digas, pero vale la pena intentarlo no? ademas ya se iran descubriendo conforme los capitulos.**_

_**creo que eso es todo, espero que se supere la meta rapido para poder leer el proximo capiulo**_

_**Acam**_

_que bueno que hayas entendido y NO te diré que utilidad tendrá el fénix, tienes que seguir leyendo, si gracias por leer Cuidate aDiio_

**_cristina moreno: cual es la segunda profesia...yo k sepa no la haz dicho...bueno en fin epseor k sigas pronto okis,..._**

_Mira relee el cap de la profecía, creo que es el 2 y esa esgracias cris aDiio_

_**JOANJY: OLA LA VERDAD ES QUE ME A GUSTADO TU FIC LO QUE ME A DEJADO UN POCO EN DUDA DES LO DE LOS OJOS NEGROS ES QUE ACASO VAN A VOLVERSE MALVADOS BUENO SEGUN POR LO QUE PARECE LOS SUEÑOS NO Y LAS AURAS DE HARRY ERMIONE ES QUE ACASO TANBEIN LES OCURRIO A JAMESD Y A LILI ? BUENO ESPERO QUE CONTINUES PRONTO**_

_No, mira no se volverán malos, ya verás porque y los de las auras si les pasó a lily y james Gracias x leer aDiio_

_**Pedro: hola fawkes como andas, bueno que lastima que sea un ficts de capis cortos pero bueno no por eso lo voy a dejar de leer  
bueno este capitulo me ha gustado mucho aunque no has dicho si ron, ginny, neville y luna van a entrenar con harry y hermione y espero que sea asi aunqeu no sean tan poderosos como has dado a entender que son harry y hermione  
bueno me despido y espero el proximo cap**_

_Gracias y lo siento mucho pero creo que así me va mejor, no sé si ellos entrenarán, los tengo en duda, pero si los entreno no serán lo mismo q Harry y herms Gracias aDiio_

**_Belen: me encanta sigue asi._**

_Gracias, aDiio_

_**Shadim: Hola acabo de leer tus 5 capis de la historia. El argumento de la historia me encanta peró (no ten fades con migo pliz)los capis són muy cortos y haces ir la historia muy rapida dale un poco mas de explicación (no se yo tampoco se escribir mucho y como prueba esta mi fic) solo intento darte animos**_

_**saludos Shadim.**_

**PD: SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO QUE TE SEGUIRE LEIENDO.(Tu historia esta en mis faboritos)**

_Gracias, intentaré explixar un poco más aDiio

* * *

_

Nueva meta!

35 reviews con dudas y otros plis! aDiio fawkes26


	7. Nuestra Primera Pelea y Explicaciones

Capítulo 7: Nuestra Primera Pelea y Explicaciones

* * *

-Oh Sirius te he extrañado tanto – le dijo Herms que estaba al borde de las lágrimas a Sirius,

-Yo también Hermione, yo también, y dime ¿como te va con Harry? -preguntó Sirius con picardía

-Eeeem...yo...bueno..., este...- dijo Hermione, sin duda lo estaba molestando.

-Bueno Granger ¿que te traes?, me recuerdo que hace dos años ...

**Flash Back**

_Todos se encontraban muy felices adornando la antigua casa de los Black, estaban Harry, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, y varios Weasleys divirtiéndose. Pero una persona miraba constantemente al ahijado del dueño de la casa, obviamente Sirius se dio cuenta de esto y fue a hablar con Hermione._

_-¿qué pasa Hermione?¿por qué no juegas con nosotros?- le preguntó Sirius, pero Hermione no respondía, seguía viendo fijamente a Harry._

_-¡Hermione!!!! – gritó Sirius, pero tan fuerte que todos voltearon a ver preocupados a Hermione, ante esto Hermione se sonrojó._

_-¿qué quieres Black?!!!! – gritó Herms – hablemos arriba – dicho esto arrastró a Sirius hacia el cuarto de Buckbeack. – a ver Sirius que mierda quieres –preguntó agresivamente._

_-Yo...bueno...este...-balbuceó Sirius – yo...bueno...quería saber que te traes con Harry – dio en el clavo, ya que Herms se sonrojó._

_-¿Yo?...¿yo?...mmm... nada…eeeem nada – contestó sonrojada -... ¿tanto se me nota? – l susurró_

_-mira te diré que no, no se te nota, lo escondes muy bien – dijo Sirius_

**Fin del Flash Back**

****

-si, si lo sé Sirius y vamos bien, soy su novia – dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Wuau que bien Herms, sabía que ustedes dos terminarían juntos – dijo Sirius con volviéndola a abrazar y mostrando una gran sonrisa, Herms correspondió el abrazo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Gracias, gracias Sirius – dijo Herms sonriendo.

Mientras Harry veía esa escena entre enojado y alegre.

-Black ya ¡suéltala! Es mía – dijo bromeando y Herms se abrazó a él

-No te preocupes¿y mi abrazo ahijado? – dijo Sirius simulando un llanto

-¡Ven para acá Canuto! – Dijo Harry extendiendo sus brazos

Dumbledore y James veían con alegría la escena entre Harry y Sirius, Dumbledore sabía la falta que le había hecho Sirius a Harry en este último tiempo y comprendía si quería pasar mas tiempo con el que con otras personas y James veía con una sonrisa esa escena porque siempre había deseado que su hijo se llevara bien con alguien tan apegado a él mismo como lo es Sirius, pero había alguien que no miraba con buenos ojos esa escena, esa persona es ni nada mas ni nada menos que: Lily Evans de Potter

Lily estaba algo celosa de Sirius porque su hijo, su tesoro, le había puesto mucha mas atención a el que a ella que era su madre y lo encontraba un poco injusto, pero lo que la tenía realmente molesta era esa niña, esa chica, que le había quitado el cariño de su hijo.

- Mamá, te quiero presentar a mi novia, Hermione Granger

- Buenos días Sra. Potter – dijo Hermione amablemente

- Hola chiquilla – respondió Lily fríamente

Harry llevó a Lily a un rincón y le inquirió

- ¿Qué te pasa madre, por que la tratas así?

- No me gusta ella hijo – respondió Lily, pero mas bien lo dijo para suplir lo que sentia en realidad: celos

- ¡Como que no! – gritó Harry

- He visto todo de ella y se que no es buena – mentía Lily

- Si has visto todo de ella deberías saber que es la mejor persona del mundo, en primero me ayudó con un troll y unas pociones para llegar a la piedra filosofal, en segundo se quedó petrificada solo para ayudar a encontrar el causante de todo el daño que se le estaba haciendo a Hogwarts que resultó ser el basilisco que Slytherin tenia en la cámara de los secretos, en tercero me ayudó a rescatar a Sirius cuando supe la verdad estando expuesta a que Remus la atacara en su forma de lobo, en cuarto cuando me ayudó a pasar todas las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos y dándome todo el apoyo que necesitaba, sin contar que fue la única que creyó que yo no había puesto mi nombre en el cáliz, en quinto se arriesgó a que la expulsaran de Hogwarts para que no me hicieran nada, que casi muere por una maldición de los mortífagos y que estuvo conmigo contra Voldemort y agradece que el año pasado fue el mas tranquilo que hemos tenido.

Todo esto Lily lo sabía, pero no quería reconocer que esa chica había sido mas apoyo para Harry que ella.

- Tienes que entenderme hijo, ella ha estado toda la vida contigo y ahora que llegó yo, me da miedo perderte nuevamente – A Lily se le soltaron unas lágrimas.

- Mamá, yo siempre te voy a querer, pero tienes que entender que yo la amo y no me puedes separar de ella – Dijo Harry

- Si, es verdad, aparte, siempre me ha caído bien, así que le pediré unas disculpas. – dijo Lily sonriendo

- Claro – y se fundieron en un abrazo que tanto Lily como Harry habían deseado tanto.

- Hermione ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó Lily

- Claro señora Potter

- Mira, primero no me digas señora dime Lily y quería pedirte perdón por como te traté – Dijo Lily

- No es nada Lily te entiendo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, espero que seamos muy amigas – y con esto se fundieron en un abrazo

Las chicas volvieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor donde todos estaban reunidos.

- Vengan las estábamos esperando para mostrarles como y porque llegamos tan temprano acá – dijo James

- ¿Pensadero? – Dijo Lily

- Sip – Sonrió James

**Pensadero**

_Lily Evans, James Potter y el mejor mago de todos los tiempos: Merlín conversaban animadamente en "Los Campos Elisos" donde descansaban las almas asesinadas y que durante su vida no hicieron mas que el bien._

_- Les queda poco tiempo para volver a su mundo – decía Merlín conmovido_

_- Si lo se, pero Merlín¿como sabes que volveremos? – replicó James_

_- Les explico, como sabrán han existido muchas personas, que sin ser profetas ni adivinos, han visto o dicho cosas sobre el futuro llamadas Premoniciones o Profecías, por supuesto muchos otros magos han querido hacerse pasar por estos "Videntes", pero no se les ha tomado en cuenta..._

_- Pero ¿como saben cuales eran verdaderas y cuales falsas? – interrumpió James_

_- Las verdaderas son almacenadas en forma de esferas en el Ministerio de la Magia, exactamente en el Departamento de Misterios. Para cada una de las profecías se hacen tres "copias", la primera es la hablada (la original que es transmitida solo una vez y a la persona que tenga en frente) y dos esferas mas, que generalmente están ubicadas en este Departamento de Misterios (al romperlas se oye la voz distorsionada del "vidente" anunciando esta Profecía), pero hay algunas que se escapan y rondan por ahí en el mundo._

_- Muy interesante la historia Merlín, pero, que tiene que ver con que nosotros volvamos a la vida – inquirió Lily_

_- Mi estimada, pero impaciente Lily, te explicare, unos años después que ustedes fallecieran, Remus Lupin, su mejor amigo, recorrió muchas partes del mundo, conociendo mucha gente, un día en Italia, conoce a una bruja llamada Sabrina Marchionni, con la cual compartió casi toda su estadía en ese país. El día 26 de Julio de 1992, el dia de la partida de Remus hacia Inglaterra, Sabrina hizo la siguiente profecía:_

_"La batalla final se acerca_

_y el elegido esta muy triste_

_pero en el ultimo minuto_

_de su cumpleaños numero 17_

_los asesinados por la varita del mal_

_revivirán para apoyar al elegido en esta cruel lucha,_

_así los que lo desafiaron 3 veces y murieron la noche de Halloween,_

_el inocente que murió por estar en el lugar equivocado_

_y el mejor amigo del padre que atravesó el velo_

_revivirán y serán clave junto con 2 personas mas_

_para la lucha contra la oscuridad"_

_- Así Remus Lupin fue a Hogwarts a avisarle a Dumbledore sobre esta profecía._

_- Ya veo el porque, gracias Merlín – Sonrió Lily_

_Siguieron conversando, pero de repente Merlín recibió unas señales y entró en trance: "Unos jóvenes de 17 y 16 años están siendo apoderados por el heredero de Slytherin, los herederos de los 3 grandes corren peligro"._

_- ¡Merlín¡Merlín! – gritaban los Potter_

_- Lily, James, manden a llamar a Sirius Black y a Cedric Diggory – decía Merlín con un semblante de alerta. – James tu ve al Paraíso de las Ninfas donde encontrarás a Sirius y Lily tu ve a buscar a Diggory que está con Hermes, nos reuniremos en el Monte Olimpo en media hora más._

_Así los Potter fueron a cumplir su misión y prontamente se encontraban todos reunidos en el Olimpo._

_- Diggory, Black, Lily, james, deben leer este conjuro ahora mismo, asi volverán a la tierra._

_- Pero ¿por qué? – preguntaron todos_

_- Luego lo sabrán, adiós y den lo mejor de ustedes en la batalla – dijo Merlín_

_Con un movimiento de varita Merlín hizo aparecer un papel._

_- Miramentus Lion – recitaron los 4 personajes que revivían_

_Así volvieron a Hogwarts, su hogar_

**Fin del Pensadero**

****

* * *

****

Fin del Capítulo!!!

Bueno estoy de vuelta, si para seguir con La Orden del León

* * *

Ahora responderé los reviews:

**Acam:**

_Jeje no, no te diré la utilidad, y no la sabrás hasta que lleguemos mas adelante, por ahora será una linda mascota._

_Sirius y Hermy se llamaron así, simplemente por placer jeje_

_Gracias por leerme espero que me dejes un review_

_Fawkes2607_

**Julie:**

_Ok, trataré de Explicarlas mas la proxima vez, espero que te guste este cap._

_Gracias por leerme_

_Fawkes2607_

**Belen:**

_Ahora explico como resucitaron, el fénix no tiene nada que ver con la resucitacion_

_Gracia por leerme_

_Fawkes2607_

**Pedro:**

_Que bueno que te haya gustado y que este capitulo te aclare algo_

_Gracias por leerme y dejarme un review_

_Fawkes2607_

**Brenda-Potter-Skywolker-Ken...**

_Muchas gracias_

_Gracias por dejarme un review D_

_Fawkes2607_

**Marc:**

_Muchas Gracias_

_Fawkes2607_

**Soniagrangerpotter:**

_Bueno la gente cambia jejeje y Snape no es la excepción._

_El plan, sabras el proximo capitulo_

_Creo que ahora sabras porque el de los ojos._

_Ya lo sabras_

_Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme tan largo review_

_Besos para ti ;)_

_Fawkes2607_

**Lanyera:**

_Que bueno que te acordaste_

_Gracias por el review_

_Fawkes2607_

**Linus Black:**

_Jejeje si hay pocos chilenos, gracias por leerme_

_Fawkes2607_

**Jorgemtz88:**

_Se que me demore un poco mucho en actualizar, espero que te guste el cap_

_Fawkes2607_

**LizHechizen:**

_Muchas gracias por leerme, es un gran honor que tu, la autora de una de mis historias favoritas "Harry Potter y el fin de la epoca oscura", me deje un review_

_Espero que me leas y gracias por darme un review _

_Fawkes2607_

**Neleb:**

_Gracias por el review _

_Fawkes2_

* * *

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo titulado_ " Comienzan las clases y ni siquiera es 1 de septiembre"_

_Fawkes2607_

Click abajo es un review por favor D


	8. Los Herederos y una Tercera Profecía

**Capitulo 8:** Los Herederos y una Tercera Profecía

Ese día lo pasaron muy bien, los antiguos merodeadores, Harry, Neville y Ron se la pasaron jugando quidditch, aunque no lo crean, Neville tenía unas inmensas habilidades como golpeador, al igual que Remus, los 2 buscadores competían por la Snitch, Potter contra Potter, y Ron contra Sirius que hacían de guardianes y cazadores. Las chicas, solo veían el partido, pero a las pocas horas decidieron ir adentro del castillo para conversar de lo único que saben conversar: chicos. Entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor y empezó la plática.

- Muy bien chicas, empezaremos a contar nuestras aventuras con chicos – dijo Lily

- ¿¡QUE!? – gritaron las tres chicas restantes al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, como veo que ninguna ha hecho o dicho nada de esto, empezaré yo. – dijo Lily.

Así comenzó a contar sus aventuras con chicos bajo la atenta mirada de Luna, Ginny y Hermione que tomaban nota de lo que ellas le llamaban "útil". Para la sorpresa de estas tres Lily solo había tenido 2 novios formales, un chico llamado David Jackson de la casa Ravenclaw y James Potter.

- Muy bien, ahora que yo ya conté todo lo interesante en mi vida amorosa le toca a ... Ginny – dijo Lily

- Ashh, muy bien yo sigo – admitió resignadamente la menor del clan Weasley – yo he tenido 2 novios anteriores ...

- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron Luna y Hermione que sólo sabían de uno.

- Bueno, como seguía contando hasta que 2 personitas me interrumpieron – les lanza una mirada asesina a las 2 y Lily solo se ríe de la escena – he tenido 2 novios – siguió Ginny – uno Michael Corner de Ravenclaw y el otro Dean Thomas de Gryffindor

- ¿Dean? – preguntó Hermione

- Si, solo duramos 3 meses, pero lo quise mucho – respondió Ginny.

- ¿Te sigue gustando? – preguntó Lily

- Nop, me gusta otra persona

- Neville – respondieron Luna y Hermione al mismo tiempo

- Bueno mmm sip Neville Longbottom – Ginny se pone colorada

- Bueno, ahora que sabemos la vida amorosa de Lily y Ginny, le toca a Luna – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Ni tonta ni perezosa ¿cierto Herms? – Luna le lanza una mirada asesina(N/A: tipo ¬¬)

- No, jejeje – responde Hermione

- Bueno, sobre mi vida amorosa no hay mucho que contar, hasta ahora no he tenido ningún novio porque todos se espantan por como soy, pero actualmente me gusta una persona... – contó Luna

- Ron – dicen las tres chicas

- Si – sonrió la rubia ravenclaw – ahora como no queda nadie mas iremos con Hermione, es tu turno querida amiga – le saca la lengua

- Bueno yo he tenido 2 novios, uno llamado Víktor Krum, buscador de quidditch, y Harry.

- Me encanta mi nuera – dijo Lily abrazando a Herms

Quedaron conversando un rato, cuando llegan los chicos del juego.

- Hola chicas ¿qué hacen? – preguntó Harry

- Solo conversar – dijo Lily

- Me lo imaginaba – los chicos rieron

La tarde pasó volando, y todos se la pasaban muy bien, Lily, Hermione, Luna y Ginny jugaban un juego muggle llamado Twister el cual Luna ganaba por lejos, los chicos se repartían en diferentes modos de entretención, Remus, Sirius y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico, mientras que Harry y James jugaban Snap Explosivo. Luego de unas horas entra Cedric a la sala común.

- Hola chicos – saluda el Hufflepuff – Harry, Hermione, el profesor Dumbledore les manda este mensaje – dice entregándoles un pergamino, este venía atado con 2 mensajes más.

Harry ve que uno va dirigido a Los ex-Merodeadores, el otro a los 4 chicos restantes.

- ¿Qué dicen los mensajes Harry? – preguntó Ron

- Mmmm... no losé, pero están estos para ustedes – respondió entregándoles los pergaminos correspondientes a cada grupo.

Harry y Hermione abren el pergamino correspondiente.

_Harry y Hermione:_

_Deben ir a mi despacho hoy en la noche para el asunto de las clases personales, habrá algunos cambios, pero estos serán explicados hoy en la noche._

_No falten, ah y extrema discreción con esto._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PD: Me encantan los Caramelos Longuilinguos _

_PDD: Se me olvidaba, lleven a su mascota._

Al mismo tiempo que la pareja abre su mensaje, Lily abre el pergamino dirigido para los adultos.

_Lily, James, Sirius y Remus:_

_Necesito que inmediatamente vengan a mi oficina para conversar los detalles para la educación de los chicos._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PD: Extraño los Caramelos Longuilinguos_

Simultáneamente los Weasleys abrían el pergamino dirigido hacia ellos.

_Ginny, Luna, Ron y Neville:_

_Les parecerá extraño que yo les escriba estando en el colegio, pero es importante que lean con atención. Luego que vuelvan los adultos les dirán que tienen que ir a mi oficina, no pregunten, solo lleven varitas._

Albus Dumbledore 

_PD: Me gustan los Caramelos Longuilinguos_

Al momento que terminan de leer los mensajes, estos se queman quedando convertidos en una oscura ceniza.

- Bien, creo que nosotros tenemos que salir, volvemos al rato. – dijo Sirius saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda junto a los demás adultos y emprendieron camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

_Por mientras en la sala común:_

- ¿Qué les llegó a ustedes? – preguntó Harry

- Bueno, nada importante, tenemos que ir al despacho de Dumbledore en cuanto vuelvan Sirius y los demás – respondió Ron - ¿y a ustedes?

- No, nada, nos avisaba la contraseña de su despacho por si acaso – respondió Hermione como si nada.

- Ah, pensé que era más importante que nosotros – rió Luna.

_Ahora vamos con los adultos..._

- ¿Qué querrá el vejete ahora? – preguntaba Sirius.

- No lo sé, pero no creo que sea algo malo – respondió pensativa Lily

Pronto llegaron al frente de la Gárgola, James y Sirius empezaron a decir comidas para que la estatua los dejara pasar. Remus y Lily se divertían con lo que veían, _"estos dos no maduran"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo.

- Caramelos Longuilinguos – dijeron Lily y Remus. La gárgola se hizo a un lado y dejo ver una escalera con forma de caracol, la subieron y tocaron la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo una voz anciana.

-Buenos días profesor, ya estamos aquí¿para que nos llama? – decía Lily.

-Primero que nada tomen asiento, - los demás se sentaron en los asientos de fina piel de dragón ubicados en un extremo de la oficina – acérquense.

-Bueno Albus, ya nos tienes aquí ¿qué esperas de nosotros? – preguntó James con semblante serio.

-Mis queridos muchachos los he llamado aquí para pedirles algo muy importante para la batalla que se viene – dijo Albus con semblante serio

-Profesor nos preocupa – a Lily le tiritaban los labios

-No se preocupen no es nada malo, pero como ven estamos próximos a una guerra y los chicos necesitan trabajar en sus habilidades mágicas.

-¿Qué nos quiere pedir? – inquirió Remus.

-Bueno, quiero que sean profesores de los chicos – Albus sonrió

-Aceptamos encantados profesor, pero ¿no hay profesores en Hogwarts? – preguntó James.

- Claro que hay, pero ustedes serán los profesores de los chicos nada más, no del colegio.

-Está bien, ahora nos queda saber que materia daremos cada uno.

-Lily dará encantamientos, james darás Transformaciones, Remus darás DCAO y Sirius darás Pociones – Dijo Albus – ahora les daré los horarios.

* * *

Horario de Clases

Harry y Hermione

**Lunes a Viernes**

**8.00 – 9.30**_ Defensa Muggle Defensa Muggle Defensa Muggle Defensa Muggle Defensa Muggle _

**9.30 – 10.00 D E S C A N S O**

**10.00 – 11.00**_ DCAO Pociones Transformaciones Encantamientos Artes Oscuras _

**11.00 – 12.00 **_Magia Antigua Magia sin Varita DCAO Pociones Transformaciones _

**12.00 – 13.30 **_Encantamientos Artes Oscuras Magia Antigua Magia sin Varita DCAO _

**13.30 – 15.00 A L M U E R Z O**

**15.00 – 16.00 **_Pociones Transformaciones Encantamientos Artes Oscuras Magia sin Varita _

**16.00 – 17.00 **_Magia sin Varita DCAO Pociones Transformaciones Magia Antigua _

**17.00 – 18.30 **_Transformaciones Encantamientos Magia sin Varita DCAO Pociones _

**18.30 – 21.00 ****CENA Y DESCANSO**

**21.00 – 22.00 **_Oclumancia y Legeremancia Oclumancia y Legeremancia Oclumancia y Legeremancia Oclumancia y Legeremancia Oclumancia y Legeremancia _

* * *

Horario de Clases

Luna, Ginny, Ron y Neville

**Lunes a Viernes**

**10.00 – 11.00**_ Defensa Muggle Defensa Muggle Defensa Muggle Defensa Muggle Defensa Muggle _

**11.00 – 12.00 **_DCAO Pociones Transformaciones Encantamientos Magia sin Varita _

**12.00 – 13.30 **_Magia sin Varita Encantamientos DCAO Pociones Transformaciones _

**13.30 – 15.00 A L M U E R Z O**

**15.00 – 16.00 **_Encantamientos Magia sin Varita Pociones Transformaciones DCAO _

**16.00 – 17.00 **_Pociones Transformaciones Magia sin Varita DCAO Encantamientos _

**17.00 – 18.30 **_Transformaciones DCAO Encantamientos Magia sin Varita Pociones _

* * *

-Wuau, que horario mas ajustado, en especial el de Harry y Hermione, y eso a ¿qué se debe? – preguntó Lily

-Escuchen, les contaré algo que nadie más debe saber, para esta guerra están destinados 4 herederos de 4 magos muy poderosos, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin y Helga Hufflepuff, nosotros – contó Dumbledore señalando a él y a Lupin – averiguamos quienes son los 4 herederos.

-¿y quienes son? – preguntó James

-Calma james, no seas impaciente, bueno de esos 4 herederos, tienen que despertar los poderes, los cuales aún no han despertado y nos tenemos que encargar que suceda aquello. Pero recientemente nos enteramos que 2 personas, un hombre y una mujer están destinados a ser los herederos de los poderes de los 4 fundadores, estas personas son – Dumbledore fue interrumpido

-Harry y Hermione – señaló la ex gryffindor

-Exacto – dijo el anciano director – existe una profecía sobre esto que fue recitada por la profesora Trelawney en este verano - Dumbledore empezó a recitar

_"La batalla final se acerca, el señor oscuro adquiere poder, pero no cuenta que el poder de los herederos se está despertando. Helga, Godric, Salazar y Rowena han hecho lo imposible para hacer mejor el futuro y por ello le han dado poderes a sus herederos, 2 chicas y 2 chicos ayudarán a vencer al mal. Pero no solo los herederos están, sino que también existirá una chica y un chico que recibirán los poderes de los 4 grandes, cada poder se demostrara brillando un aura del color de cada casa del fundador"_

-Vaya, es una profecía muy exacta – señaló Sirius

-Ya ven el porqué de las clases, en cuanto los otros chicos despierten sus poderes pasaran a las clases con Harry y Hermione – dijo Albus

-O sea que los 4 chicos son los herederos de los fundadores, pero como sabremos cuando los despierten y cual es el heredero de cual. – preguntó Lupin

-Se darán cuenta en su momento, ahora necesito que vayan a preparar sus clases y pasen a decirles a los herederos que vengan acá.

-Está bien, adiós Albus – se despidió James

Los chicos salieron de la oficina de Dumbledore y se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Entraron y les dijeron a los Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw.

-Ustedes – dijo lily señalando a los 4 herederos – tienen que ir al despacho de Dumbledore...

Fin del capítulo

* * *

Hola a todos, se que prometí que sería rápido, pero la imaginación no venía jejeje, tambien se que dije que el capítulo se llamaría de otra manera, pero bueno, cambios de la historia jejeje.

* * *

Contesto reviews:

**Princess Noelia green girl**: Hola, ando muy bien, que bien que te haya gustado, gracias por leer …. Fawkes2607

**Acam: **jejejeje, ya ves no estaba muerto, andaba de parranda, gracias por ser tan fiel a la historia, espero que te guste el cap. …. Fawkes2607

**Atram Potter:** Muchas gracias, sigue leyendo …. Fawkes2607

**Shadim Samtrom:** jejeje gracias por leerme, a pesar que te lleguen tarde los avisos …. Fawkes2607

**Pedro I: **gracias por seguir leyéndome, yo también echaba de menos los reviews …. Fawkes2607

**Neleb:** Gracias por leerme, y que mal lo de tu computador arreglalo xD …. Fawkes2607

**Liz Echizen: **Aqui está el nuevo capítulo, me dio pena el final de tu fic no me gustó que lo terminaras jeje, gracias por leerme ... Fawkes2607

* * *

Hasta el Proximo capítulo

Travesura.Realizada


	9. La Cámara del Fénix

**Capítulo 9:** La Cámara del Fénix

Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la Sala de los Menesteres practicando los hechizos que ya habían aprendido en los años anteriores, porque presentían que esta noche se llevaría acabo su primera clase.

-Muy bien Harry¿Qué tal si empezamos por un duelo? – señaló Herms.

-Claro – respondió él. Harry se dirigió al extremo derecho y Hermione al extremo izquierdo de la sala.

-¿Preparado¿

-Siempre – sonrió Harry, pero su sonrisa fue interrumpida.

-Expelliarmus – los reflejos del Gryffindor le permitieron salvarse por poco del Hechizo.

-He, que eso no se va... – no pudo continuar porque un fuerte Depulso lo había enviado había la muralla. – Así que quieres jugar, Expelliarmus, Desmaius, Rictusempra – las fluoritas de la varita de Harry fueron más rápidas que una Snitch en un partido de Quidditch.

-Protego, Impedimenta – Harry creía que su Rictusempra la alcanzaría, pero no contó con esto.

-Levicorpus – Hermione había apuntado su varita hacia si misma liberándose del tercer hechizo del moreno. Apuntándose a si misma con la varita pronunció – Liberacorpus – y la castaña dio una vuelta en el aire y cae de pié en el combate.

En ese momento, los ojos de Harry cambiaron a un color rubí y su aura se volvió roja, a Hermione le pasaba algo similar, sus ojos se volvieron zafiros penetrantes y su aura cambió a un color azul oscuro que brillaba. La transformación aún no lo invadía totalmente y alcanzó a mandar un mensaje sobre lo que estaba pasando a Dumbledore.

-Expecto Patronum – el ciervo salió de la varita y Harry le dijo – ve donde Albus Dumbledore y dile que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger están sufriendo una transformación – el ciervo sale corriendo de la sala y Harry y Hermione se derrumbaban sobre el suelo.

Al rato se levantaron. Harry seguía con el mismo pelo y físico, a excepción de sus ojos que habían cambiado de un color esmeralda a un rubí intenso. En el caso de Hermione tampoco se le había cambiado nada, a excepción de sus ojos que de almendrados pasaron a un zafiro penetrante, unos ojos muy hermosos.

-Godric ... ¿seguimos con el entrenamiento? – preguntó la nueva Hermione.

-Claro – sonrió el Gryffindor

-_Restotum_ – un rayo blanco iba dirigido a Harry.

-_Mazgoin_ – respondió el azabache – _Amariu_ – el hechizo color negro se multiplicó por 4 y se dirigían a Hermione.

-_Protego Antrofis_ – un escudo transparente envolvió el _Amariu_ de Harry y el hechizo se desvaneció en el aire.

-Vas muy bien Rowena – dijo Harry

-Gracias Godric – Hermione sonrió. - ¿Seguimos? – le preguntó a Godric

-Claro

Hechizos iban y venían, hechizos de ataque y defensa, luego de unos minutos en los que ninguno dominaba el duelo, repentinamente, cayeron al suelo , allí tumbados e inconscientes. Luego de algunos minutos ambos se despiertan sorprendidos.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? – preguntó Harry

-No losé, pero ... Harry, mira ... – dijo Hermione asustada.

-¿Qué? ... ¿Qué tengo?

-Tus ojos

-¿Qué tienen mis ojos? – inquirió Harry confundido.

-Son de otro color ... no son esmeraldas, son color rubí.

-¿Qué? – Harry se volvió para mirarse al espejo – no puede ser¿tu crees que tenga que ver con lo que acaba de pasar?

-No losé, pero puede ser – concluyó Hermione.

-Hermi, tus ojos también cambiaron. – Hermione se miró al espejo y gritó:

-¡Mis ojos! – alegó la castaña

-Son de color zafiro – aportó Harry.

_Mientras tanto en el Despacho de Dumbledore_

-¿Nos quería ver señor? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Si chicos, tomen asiento – dijo Dumbledore

-¿Bien? – preguntó una impaciente Luna.

-Chicos, este año tomarán clases particulares – dijo el anciano sin mayor anestesia (N/A: quiere decir que se lo dijo de inmedianto, sin preparación)

-¿Cómo? ... ¿Por qué? – preguntó Neville contrariado.

-Mañana en la mañana, en el desayuno, se les entregará su horario, por ahora pueden retirarse – concluyó Dumbledore.

-Y ... ¿Cuáles serán nuestros profesores? – preguntó Ginny.

-Mañana se les dirá por escrito junto al horario, ahora, pueden retirarse – dijo el anciano, pero en ese momento entró el gran ciervo plateado, por la gárgola de la entrada del despacho, se acercó al director y le susurró algo al oído. El director se levantó de su cómodo asiento y sobresaltado corrió hacia la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada y les dijo a los jóvenes.

-Vayan y busquen a Remus, Sirius, James y Lily, y que vayan a la Sala de los Menesteres, ustedes NO pueden ir – cortó tajante Dumbledore, y estaba apunto de salir cuando Ron le pregunta:

-Pero señor ... ¿Qué le pasó a Harry? Y ... ¿Cómo es que él sabe usar el patronus así? – preguntó Ron.

-Eso, señor Wealey, no lo puedo contestar yo – y con un repentino movimiento de varita pronunció – _Ripstoide_ – y salió del lugar, dejando confusos a los jóvenes herederos.

-Y ...¡Qué estamos haciendo aquí parados! – exclamó Neville - ¡Muévanse y búsquenlo! – y así cada joven salió en busca de sus amigos.

En ese lapsus de tiempo Dumbledore llegó al frente de la Sala.

-¿Cómo se entra en ella? – pensó Albus, no podía pensar claramente, los recuerdos de Harry y Hermione llegaban a su mente, necesitaba verlos, necesitaba saber como estaban ¿Qué estaba pasando allí dentro?. El anciano director de larga y nevada barba daba vueltas enfrente de la sala. De repente aparece una puerta. El director entra por ella y encuentra los dos cuerpos inconscientes que yacían sobre el suelo de aquella gran sala.

-Oh por Dios¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – exclamó en un susurro Albus observando la destruida sala, vio los destrozados espejos, las estanterías destruidas y una pequeña biblioteca tirada en el suelo

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? – preguntó Harry

-No losé, pero ... Harry, mira ... – dijo Hermione asustada.

-¿Qué? ... ¿Qué tengo?

-Tus ojos

-¿Qué tienen mis ojos? – inquirió Harry confundido.

-Son de otro color ... no son esmeraldas, son color rubí.

-¿Qué? – Harry se volvió para mirarse al espejo – no puede ser¿tu crees que tenga que ver con lo que acaba de pasar?

-No losé, pero puede ser – concluyó Hermione.

-Hermi, tus ojos también cambiaron. – Hermione se miró al espejo y gritó:

-¡Mis ojos! – alegó la castaña

-Son de color zafiro – aportó Harry.

-Harry, Hermione – exclamó con sigilo el anciano director.

-¿Profesor? – preguntó Hermione examinándolo con sus nuevos ojos. Dumbledore le devolvió la mirada a través de sus gafas de media luna, éste se dio cuenta del cambio en sus ojos.

-Si losé profesor, a nosotros también nos sorprendió – dijo naturalmente la castaña.

-¿Pero cómo...?

-¿Supe lo que iba a decir? – dijo Hermione finalizando la frase – fácil, Legeremancia – dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero Hermy ... no sabía que supieras legeremancia – le reclamó Harry – Ja, 7 años de amistad, 1 semana de noviazgo y pienso que no sé nada de ti.

-No, Harry, no te pongas así – le replicó Hermione – es más, ni siquiera yo sabía que podía hacerlo.

-Si profesor creo que le tenemos que contar muchas cosas – le dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero ...

-Ves Harry, tu también puedes – dijo Hermione

-Oh, es cierto – sonrió Harry.

Dumbledore veía divertido la escena, le recordaba a James Potter y a Lily Evans, sus peleas y reconciliaciones, lo recordaba todo realmente claro. Lo que le pareció extraño en ambos jóvenes eran sus ojos. Habían cambiado y eso sólo era signo de que los dos poderes más grandes de los fundadores estaban llegando a ellos. Tanto Harry como Hermione habían adquirido la habilidad de hacer magia sin varita, pero sería conveniente entrenarlos en este tema. Aparte también habían adquirido mucha más sabiduría mágica.

-Harry, Hermione – les dijo Dumbledore - ¿Me explicarán lo que les pasó?

-Eeeehm... si profesor – respondió la castaña.

-Yo empiezo – aclaró Harry – Mire profesor, lo que pasa es que Hermione y yo vinimos acá para practicar nuestros hechizos cuando empezamos a sufrir una especie de transformación, Hermione cayó primero y yo alcancé a mandar el patronus. Luego de eso Hermione me llamó Godric y empezamos a lanzar hechizos raros ... – Harry fue interrumpido por Dumbledore.

-¿Qué clase de Hechizos?

-No losé, algo así como _Resto_ no se qué – respondió confundido el moreno

-Necesito saber cuales eran – dijo el anciano

-_Restotum, Mazgoin, Amariu, Protego Antrofis_, creo que esos son todos profesor – dijo Hermy.

-Guau – exclamó – esos son hechizos y maldiciones muy poderosas y difíciles de conseguir, de hecho sólo 2 personas han podido y ellas son Rowena Ravenclaw Godric Gryffindor.

-Profesor ... ¿Cómo hemos podido conseguirlo? – preguntó Hermione, pero no hubo respuestas ya que acababan de entrar a la sala Lily, James, Sirius y Remus.

-¿Qué les pasó chicos? – preguntó Lily observando la sala destruida y a los desechos cuerpos juveniles.

-Nada, es que estábamos en un duelo de entrenamiento y se nos salió de las manos – aún no quería decirles la verdad y esperaba que Hermione y Dumbledore lo comprendieran.

-Bueno, como veo que todos están bien será mejor que salgamos de aquí – dijo Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Harry, éste le agradeció con la mirada .

Todos salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres y se dirigieron a la Sala Común. Una vez allí todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar y pasar una linda noche.

A la mitad de la noche, cuando todos dormían profundamente, Harry y Hermione se levantaron de sus lechos de descanso y se encaminaron al baúl de Harry para sacar la capa y el Mapa del Merodeador. Una vez fuera de la Sala Harry dijo:

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – el mapa se abrió para dar paso a todos los pasadizos del castillo, todo estaba vacío así que sin ningún problema podrían dirigirse a la oficina del director.

Cuando pasaban por el Tercer Piso encontraron un retrato de Merlín.

-Esto no estaba en Historia de Hogwarts – susurró Hermione

-Claro que no ZAFIRO – señaló una voz desconocida para los chicos, pero que de ninguna manera les producía temor, sino que una gran paz interior. – Este retrato solo puede ser visto por Herederos y reencarnaciones de los 4 grandes.

-¿Quién está ahí? ... ¿Qué está diciendo? – preguntó el moreno.

-_Homenum Revelio_ – el hechizo dicho por Harry, no surtió efecto.

-De nada te servirá RUB – dijo nuevamente la extraña voz.

-Muéstrate – suplicó Hermione

-No tengas miedo ZAFIRO, no te haré daño, es más, yo soy de los buenos.

-¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar Harry.

-Soy Merlín, el del retrato.

-¿Qué? – Harry y hermione se voltearon y observaron el retrato - ¿tienes contraseña?

-No, o sea si ustedes quieren sí, pero eso me haría visible, y no es conveniente

-Y ... ¿Por qué nosotros te podemos ver? – preguntó la castaña

-Como les acabo de decir ZAFIRO, ustedes pueden ver esta entrada por ser las reencarnaciones de Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw – respondió el retrato.

-¿Qué somos qué? – preguntó la pareja al mismo tiempo.

-Mmmmm ... creo que será mejor que hablemos adentro.

-Pero ... ¿cómo? – preguntaron

-Ah ... cierto se me olvidaba ese pequeño gran detalle – sonrió avergonzado el retrato.

-Creo saber cómo – dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo ZAFIRO? – le inquirió Harry

-Bueno, si es verdad lo que este retrato dice, lo único característico de nuestro actual yo son nuestros nuevos ojos ... – no pudo seguir ya que Merlín la interrumpió.

-Primero, quítense la capa de encima, no ven que no hay nadie despierto a esta hora, además hay muy pocas personas actualmente en Hogwarts y nadie los verá – la pareja se quitó la capa.

-Gracias Merlín

-De nada, y bien ZAFIRO, prosigue.

-Ok, como el color de nuestros ojos son zafiro y rubí pienso que ... – apuntó con su varita a Merlín y dijo - ¡_zafiru_! – una luz roja y azul se asomó por la varita y el retrato hizo "CLACK" y se hizo a un lado.

-Brillante amor – dijo Harry besando a la castaña

La Sala de su interior era muy grande, como una Sala Común, pero estaba cubierta de polvo.

-_Fregotego_ – dijeron Harry y Hermione apuntando con su varita a todas partes de la Sala.

-Reencarnaciones, bienvenidos a la "Cámara del Fénix" – dijo una imagen de Merlín que volaba en forma de un pequeño fantasma.

-Guau – fue lo único que lograron articular.

La sala era de los colores de los fundadores, amarillo, verde, azul y rojo. Tiene una chimenea pegada a la muralla que emana un pequeño calor, unos sillones muy confortables, una gran biblioteca que contiene muchos libros de diversos temas como Artes Oscuras y Magia Antigua. Había 7 habitaciones, una en la muralla de en fondo con un emblema de Hogwarts, a la derecha de ésta una con el emblema de Gryffindor de color Rubí y debajo de este venía el nombre "HARRY POTTER" que expedía una luz roja intensa. Al lado de ésta una puerta con el emblema de Ravenclaw con un color azul intenso y debajo el nombre "HERMIONE GRANGER" y expedía una luz de color zafiro. Al lado de ésta una habitación con el emblema de Hufflepuff. A la izquierda de la habitación de Hogwarts una puerta con un emblema de Slytherin, al lado de ésta una con el emblema de Ravenclaw, al lado de ésta otra con el emblema de Gryffindor.

Esquema de las Salas

Hogwarts

Harry Slytherin

Hermione Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff Gryffindor

-Es genial – exclamó Hermione.

-Exacto – señaló Merlín

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – le preguntó Hermione a Merlín, éste le asintió - ¿Por qué nos dices RUB y ZAFIRO?

-Porque los antiguos Godric y Rowena se decían así, pero si no les gusta ...

-No, no importa, es más, me gusta – dijo RUB

-¿Qué haremos aquí? – preguntó ZAFIRO

-Si quieren, pueden pasar el resto de la noche aquí, es más el resto de las vacaciones – sonrió Merlín.

-Podría ser, pero sería a escondidas y en nuestro tiempo libre – dijo Hermione.

-Si – asintió Harry.

-Entonces, exploren la Cámara – dijo Merlín.

Los chicos empezaron a observar el lugar, se encontraron con muchos retratos de los fundadores y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Godric y Rowena eran iguales a ellos (_**Voz de Hermi:**__ en realidad nosotros somos iguales a ellos ... __**Autor**__: Ya ya ya ok_) y llegaron a la conclusión de que ellos eran iguales a los Fundadores (_**voz autor:**__ ¿Feliz? ... __**Voz de Hermi:**__ sip :P)_

-Entremos a las habitaciones – sugirió Hermione

-Está bien

Pero hubo un solo problema: Las puertas no se abrían, bueno excepto 2, las que tenían sus nombres.

-¿No lo crees un poco obvio? – le preguntó ZAFIRO

-¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó RUB

-Porque siendo las reencarnaciones de ellos era algo obvio (N/A: valga la redundancia) que se abrieran estas, aparte porque tienen nuestros nombres – sonrió Hermy.

Entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se sorprendieron con lo que tenían. La decoraban una cama en medio junto con 2 mesitas a cada lado de ésta. Una pequeña biblioteca con muchos libros.

-Me encanta esta cámara – dijo ZAFIRO

-A mi también ZAF – dijo RUB.

Así pasaron descubriendo cada rincón de la cámara y descubrieron que Rowena Ravenclaw (N/A: RR desde ahora) y Godric Gryffindor (N/A: GG) habían estado casados hasta el momento de su muerte. Tanto les gustó que durmieron allí el resto de la noche. Esta noche Harry y Hermione tuvieron un sueño en conjunto.

* * *

"Sueño"

_2 personas de alrededor de 25 años caminaban alrededor del lago de Hogwarts. Una de ellas era una chica de pelo castaño liso, ojos color Zafiro y tez blanca, de aproximadamente 1.70 metros. El otro personaje era un chico moreno, ojos color Rubí y denotaba gran liderazgo, de aproximadamente 1.79 metros._

_-¿Sabes qué RUB? – habló la chica._

_-¿Qué cosa ZAF? – respondió el otro._

_-Tengo miedo – dijo con voz quebrada – siento que pronto llegará el momento._

_-Descuida amor, sabes que el futuro estará a salvo por los 7 chicos – dijo el hombre de voz ronca._

_-Pero bien sabes que no podrán concretar el plan sin la chica – dijo temerosa ZAF_

_-Descuida, lo tenemos todo planeado, el año escolar del 97' deberá aparecer bajo el nombre de Alison Potter y será la hermana de mi reencarnación y novia de mi Heredero – dijo Gordric._

_-Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Rowena._

"Fin del Sueño"

* * *

-¿Hermana? – se despertaron agitados ambas reencarnaciones

* * *

Reviews:

**Neleb:** Muchas gracias y cuentame de tu PC jejeje Abrazos y Besos ... Fawkes

**Pedro I:** que bueno que te gustço, el entrenamiento tendrá que esperar un poco, pero aquí dejé una pisca de eso D ... Fawkes

**Rossyradcliffewatson: **Jejejeje, a mi tambien me desilusiono, tenía la minima esperanza, que bueno que te guste y pases sentada muchas horas leyéndolo. Este capi es un poco mas largo no? Besos ... Fawkes

**La dama de la luna: **que bien que te guste ... Fawkes

**Danny1989:** jejeje espero que te guste este capi, es un poco mas largo ... Fawkes

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, escríbanme muchos mas

Aquí abajo, no cuesta nada D

Hasta el proximo capitulo

Fawkes2607 ...

travesura.realizada


End file.
